A logic gate is a physical device which implements an elementary Boolean function (also referred to as a ‘Boolean expression’). A logic gate performs the Boolean function on one or more binary inputs (also referred to as ‘literals’) and produces a single binary output. Typically, logic gates are implemented using transistors which act as electronic switches. A logic circuit (also referred to as a ‘composite gate’) includes multiple logic gates and performs a composite Boolean function (also referred to as a ‘compound Boolean function,’ a ‘complex Boolean function,’ ‘compound logic,’ or the like). A composite Boolean function includes multiple elementary Boolean functions.